Hector Lombard vs. Brian Ebersole
The first round began. Ebersole was wearing tights. Both were southpaw. Lombard flurried early. Four thirty-five. Ebersole landed a right elbow. Four thirty-five. Lombard landed a left elbow and another. They clinched. Lombard was cut on the forehead. Ebersole kneed the body. Ebersole broke with a left elbow. Lombard replied with one and a right one. Lombard stuffed a single and landed on top in guard. A big left hand. Ebersole rolled out. He stood and broke away. Ebersole missed an inside kick. They clinched. Lombard got a throw to side control. Lombard got a left elbow. Ebersole was cut above and below his left eye. He turtled up and broke to stand. Lombard landed an uppercut and another. Big cut on Lombard's forehead. Lombard landed a blocked left elbow there. Ebersole was trying to weather the storm. Lombard landed a nice uppercut. Two thirty. Ebersole dropped his hands, putting his chin out and poking his tongue out before saying something. Lombard landed a jab after a bit. Two fifteen. Lombard stuffed a double and ate a knee as they broke. Two minutes. Ebersole landed a rear left hook. Ebersole kneed the body. Lombard missed a right elbow inside. Ebersole kneed the body. Lombard got a double to guard. Lombard landed a left elbow. 'This isn't World Wrestling Entertainment. This isn't a Don King promotion. These two guys absolutely despise each other.' One minute. Lombard stood over him. The ref stood him up. Ebersole missed a cartwheel kick grazing and Lombard pounced on him in guard. Thirty-five. Fifteen. The first round began. Certainly Lombard's round but not by as much as it seemed. The second round began. Ebersole landed a jab. He landed a leg kick. Lombard got a nice double turning the corner awesomely. Four thirty-five. He passed to side control. 'Get that crossface.' Lombard's forehead was still bleeding. Ebersole escaped and stood to the clinch. He broke with a knee. Ebersole is more willing to exchange this round. He landed a leg kick. Ebersole landed a straight left and ate a counter left himself. Ebersole landed a body kick and a blocked one. Lombard sprawled stuffing a double there. They stood and Ebersole landed a left elbow inside as they clinched. Lombard got another throw to side control. He landed a left elbow. Another one. Ebersole rolled out, turtled up and stood to the clinch. Two thirty as Ebersole got a trip to half-guard with two thirty. Lombard stood to the clinch. Ebersole kneed the leg. Lombard got another throw to side control with two fifteen. Two minutes. 'He's tired, he's tired.' Lombard was trying to pin the arm. 'Make him work.' Ebersole regained half-guard. 'Stand 'em up,' Ebersole's corner said. One minute. Ebersole regained guard. Lombard landed a right hand. The ref stood them up. Thirty-five as Ebersole landed a straight left. Lombard blocked a high kick. Fifteen. Ebersole missed another cartwheel kick and narrowly missed an upkick. Lombard stood over him lazily. The ref got Ebersole up but the second round ended. I'd actually give that round to Ebersole, call me crazy. Takedowns aren't everything. It was close, I dunno. The third round began. Ebersole missed a big left elbow. They clinched, Ebersole broke kneeing the body. Four thirty-five. Ebersole landed a leg kick and an inside kick. Lombard landed a left hook. He slipped. He got a good trip to guard. 'He's not doing anything.' Lombard landed a right hand. Ebersole looked very calm. 'He's got nothing.' Lombard landed three big right elbows. 'He is in more trouble than the American economy at the moment is the loud-mouthed American.' Lombard landed a left. Another. 'Elbow his cut in close.' Ebersole landed a right elbow from the bottom. Two thirty. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Stand them up... He's not doing anything. Lombard worked the body. 'He's getting tired.' Lombard landed a right hand. Lombard landed a left elbow. A big right elbow. Ebersole was cut badly over the left eye. That's a big cut. The crowd was chanting something. Lombard defended an armbar and Ebersole stood. One minute. Ebersole landed a right elbow. He missed a high kick. Thirty-five as Lombard landed a good jab there. Ebersole landed an inside kick. Fifteen. The third round ended. Lombard's round. The fourth round began. Ebersole missed a right elbow. Lombard landed an uppercut and a left hook. Lombard stuffed a double, caught a body kick and got a single to side control. Four thirty-five. Ebersole regained half-guard. Ebersole's cut was opening up again. Not much going on except for bleeding. Lombard landed a left elbow. The ref finally stood them up and called time. So they could check Ebersole's cut. Ebersole stayed on his knees. They continued standing. Ebersole landed a nice leg kick. Ebersole landed another one after a bit. Two thirty. Lombard stuffed a double and Ebersole pulled guard here. Two fifteen. Ebersole clapped his hands and then waved at the ref. He said he was done. Lombard stood up holding his arms out and then thrust his hips forward, shoving Ebersole with his knees as the ref was between them. True grudge match. Before the fight, Ebersole had said "Sydney, Australia... this is the last time you will see your title holder Hector Lombard walk out with this belt. I implore you to please cheer your champion for the last time. I am American. I am arrogant. I'm in your face because Tapout said so. I'll see you in twenty-five minutes with some jewelry."